Talk:BroDozer
Who's gonna drive the FS1 Cleatus if Scolt Stephens is driving this?Twaighlight Zone (talk) 10:50, September 19, 2017 (UTC)TZ Marc McDonald. Combatbot2015 (talk) 14:24, September 19, 2017 (UTC) LOL, why do we have another diesel truck? I can't tell if we're going forwards or backwards as a society. Thelennyleggoshow. Is the zombie body running on the diesel chassis or is he running a different one? and where did we learn about this. Mythman Normal chassis. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) Is it from the Monster Jam website or a Facebook page about this new information? Combatbot2015 (talk) 03:21, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Nevermind, found it on Monster Jam's website. Hopefully Whiplash will make it this weekend at Anaheim. Combatbot2015 (talk) 03:24, January 9, 2018 (UTC) According to Mahon Whiplash is ready to go, chassis, body, and fire suit. Something weird must have happened in the body department. Mythman Go to Heavy D's Facebook page on the progress on Brodozer. Combatbot2015 (talk) 00:11, January 11, 2018 (UTC) The Brodozer is making a lot of progress! Can't wait to see it! Combatbot2015 (talk) 02:26, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Waiting for the next event for Brodozer... --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 03:15, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Plane Jump. How in the heck will the plane jump be a world record? They are 20 years late to the party! Bigfoot already did it, and better. This is a rip off! I do think that it will be cool to see a diesel monster truck jump a plane, but it better not be labled as the first time a monster truck jumped a plane, because that would not be true, which is something I see Feld doing because Bigfoot does not exist to them. I am looking foreward to this, and why is the stunt truck being used again? BroDozer is badass, so I cannot wait to see it jump a plane! 'Merica!CowboyGeneral (talk) 01:46, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Just because one person jumped one plane doesnt mean this is a cool stunt. This is not just jumping a plane. The point to this stunt is that they are jumping a FLYING plane. The plane will be FLYING, and brodozer will jump this plane. No, its not as big as the 727, but the 727 was stationary. It was just as much of an obstacle as anything monster jam has jumped before (It wasn't even on landing gear for petes sake). This is a world record because, no, nobody has done this before. People are completely misinformed about this stunt. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 01:51, May 27, 2019 (UTC) I thought that it was a stationary plane. I was under the impression that it was not moving. I agree, that will be awesome! Is it a Military Jet? Will this be streamed live? I wish someone else drove the stunt truck but I can't wait to see it. I'm sorry about being misinformed, I never actually read it and just went with what informatin I saw here.CowboyGeneral (talk) 02:44, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Itll be a bi-plane stunt plane. It will be broadcasted live tomorrow on the Discovery Channel. No worries mate. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 02:53, May 27, 2019 (UTC)